Price of Pride
by Senshi-Sama
Summary: Wow a very clean story! But any way, this is another stand alone and is the sequal to "Vigilant Watch" Read on to find out what happens when the yoko returns to Hiei's home, trying to make up with him.


"Price of Pride" Is the continuing of the stand alone (well supposed to be stand alone) story. It is based on my feelings and a stupid mistake that I had made, and deeply regret... well here it is, straight from the heart... and the head.

* * *

Price of Pride

Hiei woke alone to the sound of pattering rain against the window of his small room. The black haired youkai stared out the window, tears welling up in his eyes. It has been a week since the yoko had left him and also a week of non stop rain and streams of tears to match.

The tears in the fiery red eyes of the black dragon had finally become heavy enough to streak down his face. "Damn you Foxboy, I can't forget you." Hiei turned, facing inward toward the interior of the room now, and saw at the table, his yoko lover, smiling like there was nothing wrong. Hiei stifled his tears back. "Why won't you leave my mind alone...?" Hiei's hand made a slow trek to his katana by his side, slowly pulled it out. The noise echoed into the stony silence of the room. Hiei gripped the katana in his right hand and slashed a deep gash into his left arm, until he had blacked out from the loss of blood.

!#$&()

Hours later Hiei awoke to the sound of the rain against the window, yet again. He looked at his arm, which had stopped bleeding and now was a grisly shade of white. The dragon got to his knees but put his head to the ground. His tears were flowing freely now, and his mind had started to drift, until a sudden, familiar voice had pulled the apparition from his place of darkness that he had come to know quite well.

"Hiei, why do you cry?" Hiei stopped suddenly and looked up from the ground. There in the doorway stood Kurama, his silver hair glinting in the sunlight that had long since abandoned the house hold.

The dragon was completely shocked to what the yoko had said, and the fact that he was standing there in his house. "Kurama... why are you back, why are you here?" The yoko just offered Hiei his special smile. Hiei stood up and went to meet the silvery kitsune, but he held up his hand and held Hiei back.

"Hiei, I have come back to talk with you, nothing more. You seemed to have missed me the way you were carrying on..." The slightly embarrassed fire apparition looked away.

"Humph, presumptuous as always. What makes you think I need you?" The yoko frowned at Hiei's comment.

"Well Hiei, if that's the way you feel about things..." Hiei smirked.

"Yes Foxboy, it is. I have no need of you. Inside his head his thoughts screamed the opposite of what he was speaking. His thoughts were screaming: TELL HIM THE TRUTH! YOU FOOL! TELL HIM WHAT HE MEANS TO YOU! But the dragon paid no heed to his inner thoughts and continued his verbal assault on the kitsune he so adored. "Yes leave again; you were gone this whole time, why should it bother me more?" Hiei smirked again but on the inside, he was breaking. He was going to crack...: LIES HIEI! TELL HIM THE TRUTH! WHAT HE MEANS TO YOU!

"Well Hiei," The yoko said "if that is what you desire, you shall have it."

Hiei spun away from Kurama and shut his eyes tight: PLEASE KURAMA, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! Hiei bent over and picked up the katana, the blade had a silver sheen from the sunlight, just like the yoko's silvery hair. Looking at the blade of the sword, Hiei finally broke.

"KURAMA, WAIT!" Hiei spun around to an empty room. No one was there. Hiei's tears continued to fall. He wasted his chance; the very one he had been waiting for. All because of his pride. Because he didn't wish to look foolish in the eyes of the one he loved most. Hiei opened his eyes again to make sure he wasn't mistaking. But his eyes showed the truth. The yoko was gone, and the rain had returned.

* * *

Well that's my story, no pun intended. I personally like this story so much better than "Vigilant Watch" but that's just my opinion. I am so sorry, Oh yea I changed this story so much from the original, also alternate title was gonna be "Wasted Chances" but I got in some alliteration with the newer title. but enough of my babbling, good morning/ afternoon/ night to all you fine folks out there!


End file.
